Vamped Out
by Ari6
Summary: Buffygoes a little vampy. My first REAL fic. I'd like reviews please
1. Little Key

This takes place before Hell's Bells. There are no spoilers. The characters are not mine, they belong to the creators of Buffy.  
  
  
  
She delivered a series of punches, but this was no fledgling. This vamp had experience. Buffy ducked from a high roundhouse, only to find that that's exactly what she was expected to do. He bashed her over the head and bent down to bite her. Buffy recovered quickly and went to break his nose. The vampire snatched her fist before it even hit, and instead of going for a major artery, he sank his fangs into her knuckles. Searing pain shot up The Slayer's arm as her vision faded. The last thing she clearly made out was her attacker running away.  
  
Spike grabbed a stake and crouched by the door to his crypt. He could sense that something was coming, but he couldn't tell what. It left a bitter scent in the air. The vampire couldn't think of any demon that smelled like rat poison. So he prepared for the worst and hopped for the best. Spike was surprised when he found a Slayer pinned up against the wall instead of a demon.  
  
"Spike...bit me...I..." he caught her as she fell to the floor. Spike laid her on his bed and noticed her hand. It was covered in blood. He recoiled as he brought it to his nose. A stench filled his nose, it was so bad it was almost unbearable. The neutered vampire searched the dark crevasses of his brain, trying to remember something, anything. He didn't even know what. Slowly, he began to recall something about temporary Turning. The victim didn't even have to accept it. But that was just a myth...or was it? Spike lifted Buffy and carried her down to the lower part of his crypt. He chained her to the wall on which she had been restrained on once before. Just to be safe. Spike ran as fast as he could to find the Scoobies. Hopefully nothing would happen before he got back.  
  
Willow was still in shock as they approached Spike's crypt. Dawn was gripping her hand tightly. How could this happen? This is going to throw off the balance of good and evil totally of whack. And how long would it take the demon relm to realize that The Vampire Slayer wasn't exactly The Vampire Slayer. And what were they going to do with her anyway? It was obvious that none of them would allow her disposier.  
  
Chains rattled in excitement as they entered. "Spikey...let little Buffy down." she said in a seductive voice. Willow's jaw dropped. So this was Buffy's demon side. "Buff-" Xander tried, but Spike cut him off. "This is for your own good luv." The girl giggled. "Buffy's hungry, and they all look so tasty. We could eat them together Spikey!" Spike sighed. "Buffy, listen to me, you've been poisoned." Tara stated with as much confidence as she could muster. "No use talking to her. She's a full fledged vamp..." stated the neutered vampire.  
  
This was hard, "I can give you what you want Spikey...I love you!" and getting harder. He wanted badly just to let her down and allow her to love him. He remembered Drusilla, how they'd traveled around the world together. Doing whatever they pleased. It would be just like old times, only this time he'd be with Buffy. No! Get a grip! This isn't Buffy. Buffy's gone. This is just some taunting demon. Buffy would never had acted like this. This is just some vampire that looks like Buffy. Buffy never loved me...or did she? "This is just temporary right? I mean, we could do something...or, it'll just wear off, right?" Think of the problem at hand Spike! You twit! Spike looked at Xander and sighed again. "I don't know."  
  
I need to take charge. I'm blood related, I should be the next in command. "Will, hit the books. Xander, Anya, and Tara, take over patrolling," the others were looking at her, shocked at her assertiveness, "I'm staying here with Spike to watch Buffy." Much better... "Hey, Dawnie, I understand-" Dawn interrupted Xander with an icy stare. The Scooby Gang filed out. Buffy started to sing, "Little Key, in a tree. Hiding from the mon-sters. No use hiding, no use running, the mon-sters will find you!"  
  
Don't like Buffy's demon side. Nope, not at all. Leaving Buffy with Spike was not a good idea. He could turn on us and let her go or...Whoa! Wake up and smell the vampire trying to stalk us. Xander spun around and warned the others. "Vampire at four o'clock!" The three of them spun around armed with stake and crosses. The vampire charged, but was soon cowering behind a tombstone shrieking and steaming. Tara and Anya had freaked and emptied all their holy water on the one vampire. Almost feel sorry for it. Almost. Xander staked the vampire and gave the two women a disapproving look. They lowered their heads in shame. "You know what," Xander started, " I wanna go check on Buffy."  
  
When the group got to Spike's crypt, Xander opened the door-and froze. Hot bile splashed against the back of his throat. 


	2. Blood of a Beloved

Thanks for your reviews! I'll try to be clearer with the perspective changes. No characters are mine, they belong to Joss.  
  
Willow  
  
Concentrate! Concentrate! Willow flipped through the pages of one of many books strew across the table in the Magic Box. Nothing, nothing, nothing-wait...She turned back a few pages and read, "Vampyric Curses." Here we go! "To cure, the victim must drink the blood of a beloved." Not so good. Even if Buffy just needed a little blood, she would probably kill them before it took affect. Better call Angel, wait, I should check on Buffy first.  
  
Willow walked into Spike's crypt. Oh Goddess! Anya, Tara, Xander, Dawn, and Spike were all chained to the wall. They also all had gags covering their mouths, but Spike's was a little different. Instead of a piece of cloth being shoved down his throat, he had Buffy's tounge.  
  
Spike  
  
Red! "Ruuuuhhhhnnnn!" I think she got the message. Run? Why'd I tell her to run? Buffy's too fast. And sure enouth, the ex-Slayer shot after Willow at a blinding speed, catching her before she had a chance to take but three strides. "Did you actually think you could get away, little witch?" Willow was obviously trying not to break down and whimper. "That's ex-whitch to you." What the bloody hell is she thinking?  
  
Tara  
  
She's trying to buy us time. Does she even have a plan? We're chained to the wall! I love you Willow...  
  
Xander  
  
What's she doing? She's just going to make her mad!  
  
Anya  
  
Bunnie, bunnies, atleast there's no bunnies.  
  
Dawn  
  
Willow! Stop! Your just going to get yourself killed!  
  
Willow  
  
Did I just say that? Oh my Goddess, she's going to kill me... "Shhhh, little tree. Somethings were just meant to be. Come and see!" Buffy now took Willow by the hand and dragged her over to Spike. "See my Spikey, little tree?" she sang, "We were meant to be..." Buffy dropped Willow's hand and gave all her attention to Spike.  
  
Spike  
  
Spike bit his tounge so hard it bled as Buffy aproached. She smiled when she saw this and pulled him into a deep kiss. She sucked the blood from his mouth and giggled with pleasure. Her fist taste of blood as a vampire. And she was sucking it out of his mouth! And then something happened, the ex-Slayer pulled away in confusion and fainted.  
  
Buffy  
  
Cold...so cold...what happened? Where am I? It all slowly came back to her as she opened her eyes. Bite...chained up...cravings...blood... "Buffy?" Dawn. "Oh God! I'm so sorry! Are you guys okay! I'm so sorry!" Willow looked irked. "I don't know what happened. The book said that the only cure was to drink the blood of a beloved..." Dawn shrugged it off and pulled Buffy into a big hug. "You made a scary vampire. You were like, totally coocoo!" Buffy frowned. "Everything seemed sain to me, at that time that is. I just, had...a different way of seeing things." Everyone looked at Spike, who had been standing apart. "What?" Willow broke the tension, as usual. "Come on, we should get you home."  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Spike  
  
Buffy burst in to door. "Uh, hey." Is that the best you can do! Poofter. "I, uh, just wanted to say thanks. Me being all fangy, and...uh...and you didn't...well I mean...I just.." Buffy didn't know how to go on. "I get it. It's okay." Buffy looked releived. She turned to leave, but seemed to change her mind. "Something you need luv?" "No, um, I'm just going now, bye?" A small smile played across the vampires lips as the Slayer exited. The blood of a beloved, huh.  
  
TBC?????????????????? 


End file.
